crafandomcom-20200214-history
Minas Narmacil
Foundation Following the Siege of Castle Chrisvania, the elven general Angol’tur arrived at battlefield shortly after Cicatrix's flight. He saw his uncle Narmacil kneeling by his loyal dragon, and from the way great beast labored its breath it was obvious that the battle had taken its toll. Goredhwin greeted Angol’tur and told him the rest of the army was almost intact. They organized a scouting force led by Narmacil’s banner bearer, Edlothia, as she had just proven herself as a commander and was very quick with her bow. Also Edlothia carried a family heirloom that radiated the rays of the sun, a very useful weapon in an unholy vampire city… The city proved to be clear of any vampires, they found some undead roaming around Voloch’s palace but they were killed without any issues. Narmacil knew the importance of holding the city and turning it into an elven stronghold. However, the unnatural darkness surrounding the city was not something anyone could endure for long. In order to hold the city they needed a break in this darkness. Edlothia had found a chamber in the center of the palace. It was surrounded by weird glowing script. Angol’tur and Goredhwin inspected the area and concurred that it had something to do with the darkness. Angol’tur could barely comprehend the wording of this ancient script, but concluded the words were bound to the very foundations of the palace with magic. From the ominous green glow of the letters, it didn’t require a scholar to know Weirdstone was used when the spell was cast. Angol’tur said he wasn’t strong enough to remove the spell but based on his findings there might be a way to weaken the spell. He told Narmacil to take all his soldiers out of the city walls; Goredhwin and Angol’tur were the only two to remain behind. The two mages would form a circle using the weird stone found in the palace with the hope that it would amplify Angol’tur’s powers and he would be able to weaken the dark magic. Narmacil couldn’t tell how much time had passed under pitch black sky. It seemed to have become even darker since the end of the battle, and it was almost impossible to see more than a few feet away. The darkness almost sucked the light out of the torches, leaving behind a dim mockery of light. As he was sitting in the dark his dragon, Oroth Naur, suddenly stirred where it lay and craned its long neck towards the sky. Narmacil followed the head of the dragon and tried to see what the dragon was pointing at. Suddenly the sky was full of lightning, though these were not like the bolts one would see during the heavy storms of Enaid Aeron. The lightning were almost like the fingers of a titan stretching over the sky, and they came together to form a giant arm made out of light reaching out from the center of the city to the sky. Narmacil had his vision blurred due to the sudden brightness, and he could barely make figures walking out of the gates. After a while he was able to recognize his nephew and Goredhwin. They told him that the spell causing the darkness was bound to the very core of the land and they did not possess the power or the knowledge to undo it; however they were able weaken it in such way that the sky above the city would let daylight through. This would open the city and the surrounding valley for settlement. Narmacil sent messengers riding giant eagles to his queen, Almiel, as she was the ruler of Sannr Alfeim until Lylas returned from his campaign. Almiel, as a display of recognition to Narmacil’s great deed, decided to rename the once cursed city. And thus the story of Minas Narmacil began…